Voldemort Abuses, Once Again
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: Snape gets abused by Voldemort, bringing back memories of when he was a child and has a complete melt down in front of Molly


**I already know that i'm gonna get a lot of reviews telling me that Severus is ooc, and i must agree with you on that when he starts crying but who wouldn't have a melt down if you got abused as a child and had someone totally abuse you as an adult? It physically and mentally isn't right to abuse people. But i must say i think i get him to go back ic at the end**

"What is that?" Severus thought out loud after waking up a mere few seconds before, softly poking Molly's swollen belly.

"That would be my stomach, Severus." Molly replied as she continued to probe his blood stained hair.

"Why is it puffing out like that?" He asked groggily as he continued to poke her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." She replied, letting one of her hands drift to her stomach.

"Weren't you just pregnant?" Severus asked as he also rested his hand on her stomach. Having just woken up, he had no idea what was going on or what he was doing.

"Yeah, four years ago." Molly replied as she stood up straight so she was looking at him. Finally getting with it, Severus sat up on the couch he had been sleeping on and smirked,

"What are you doing here?" He sneered as he combed his fingers through his hair. "Your not apart of the Order."

"Dumbledore wanted me to clean the place up while I still had the time." She replied as she took a step back, taking a good look at the blood-soaked robes he was wearing, "What happened to you, why are you all bloody?" She added after a few seconds of silence.

"It's nothing you need worry about, now go back to what you're suppose to be doing." He ordered as he tried to stand up.

"Wow, your not going anywhere. You look horrible, tell me what happened."

"It's nothing you need worry about." He repeated as he continued to try to stand up.

"Severus, don't be so childish. Tell me what happened while I help you with your wounds." She replied as she walked closer to him, softly pushing him back onto the couch. "I was training to be a healer before I got pregnant with Bill, you know." She added as she moved a strand of hair, revealing a deep cut on his forehead. Not wanting to argue with a pregnant Molly Weasley, Severus finally gave in.

"Fine, but only that one." He replied. With a swift motion of her wand hand, the deep cut was healed and painless, much to Severus's relief.

"Now take your robes off and let me get a better look at your chest." Molly said as she pocketed her wand.

"I said only that one cut." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Your worse then Arthur, just take your damn robes off." Molly said, much to Severus's surprise. People rarely ever heard Molly swear so it was only expected of him to be surprised. "I'm not trying to seduce or hurt you, I'm only trying to help you." She added, mistaking Severus's expression for something different.

"This is really unnecessary." Severus whined as he reluctantly did as he was ordered.

"Oh, hush up." Molly replied, "You know me, I'm always trying to help."

"I know but you've got to learn to except no for an answer." He replied rudly, setting his robes down onto the floor, revealing a white T covering his muscular upper body.

"Ok, now take your shirt off." Molly ordered as she spotted a bloodstain on his right shoulder.

"You know, you remind me a lot of Minerva." Severus noted as he did as he was told, still not wanting to deal with a hormonal Molly.

"Now why is that?" Molly asked as she looked over his chest.

"You both have to have your way." He replied with a wince as he felt her touch the cut on his right shoulder. Pulling out her wand again, Molly cast the healing charm with a swift motion of her hand.

"Oh, do we now?" Molly asked teasingly.

"Yes, you do." Severus replied matter of factly.

"I guess it comes with being a mother." Molly responded as she levitated bandages over to were she was standing, wrapping them around Severus's ribs once they made it into her hands.

"Are you done helping me now?" Severus asked as Molly made her way to the kitchen.

"I am done helping you." Molly repeated, "Would you like anything from the kitchen? I'm going to make myself some tea."

"No, thank you." Severus replied as she entered the kitchen and started bustling around the kitchen. Not knowing what else to do, he grabbed for his shirt on the ground and put it back on. Within minutes, he heard the teakettle whistling, indicating that the tea was ready. Once Molly had her cup of tea sorted out, she walked back into the room and sat down next to him.

"Do you want a clean shirt?" She asked, noticing that he had his bloody shirt back on.

"This is fine." Severus replied bluntly.

"Severus, let me get you one of Arthur's shirts. It's not sanitary to wear that shirt again." Before Severus even had time to respond, Molly stood up, set down her cup of tea and apparated back to the Burrow, grabbing one of Arthur's shirts once she made it up to the master bedroom. "Put it on." She ordered once she was back at 12 Grimmauld Place, throwing the shirt at Severus. Grumbling quietly to himself, Severus did as Molly ordered and took the shirt he was wearing off and put on the shirt she had just given him.

"Thank you." Severus said quietly once he got comfortable on the couch, "You know, for everything."

"You're welcome, dear." Molly replied as she sat down and squeezed his upper arm reassuringly. Without any warning, Severus leaned into Molly and started to sob quietly. "Severus, what's wrong?" She added as she took him into a huge Molly Weasley hug and rocked him back and forth.

"I… Last night." Is all he could muster through his sobs.

"What happened last night, sweetheart?" Molly replied as she moved around on the couch so she was leaning up against the armrest with Severus still in a tight hug.

"He hurt me." Severus said as he also moved so he was lying in between Molly's legs, curled up into a ball against her swollen stomach. Knowing exactly who he was talking about, Molly started rocking Severus back and forth again.

"Is that how you got all of those cuts?" Molly asked as she moved a strand of hair that had fallen across Severus's face. All Severus could do with out sobbing even harder was nod his head. "He shouldn't have done that to you. You don't deserve to be hit." She added after a few seconds of silence.

"That's what my mum use to say." Severus replied, confusing Molly in response.

"Did someone hurt you as a child, Severus, dear?"

"My dad would get drunk and he would hit me." Severus said as a new wave of tears hit him just from thinking about it. That's when everything that she had just been told finally took a toll on her, Molly couldn't help but to cry.

"I-I'm sorry. No child deserves to be abused." Molly finally said after a couple minutes of silence. Within those few minutes of silence, Severus had managed to calm himself down enough to the point were he wondered why he even told Molly that he was abused as a child.

"I wasn't hurting you or your little one, right?" Severus asked shakily, wanting to change the subject as he sat up and wiped the tears he had let roll down minutes before. "I hated seeing my dad hurt my mum." He explained as he got a 'That was a sweet thing to say' expression from Molly.

"I knew you had a soft side deep down." Molly replied as she let her hand drift to her stomach, "And no, you didn't hurt me or my little one."

"I don't have a soft side." He sneered, "I just respect women is all."

"That's still really sweet of you." Molly replied as she stood up.

"Don't think I said it because you're pregnant." Severus said as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"I don't, you do respect women after all." She replied teasingly as she made her way to the kitchen.

"You start cleaning know." He said under his breath as he rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't going to clean but now that you mention it I think I will." Molly replied, surprising Severus that she had heard him.

"That's the best bloody idea you've had since you arrived." Severus smirked.

"Oh, shut up and make yourself useful." Molly said as she walked into the kitchen, starting what would be a long day of cleaning.

**So if you couldn't tell by "Yeah, four years ago." Molly is pregnant with Percy.**


End file.
